Schule und andere Schwierigkeiten
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Der Nachfolger von Das Tagebuch. Ein alter Bekannter kehrt zurück und bringt Jaquline in Schwierigkeiten


Schule und andere Schwierigkeiten

Es war ein Jahr nach Kates Tod, als Jethro seine Tochter auf Anraten der Kindergartenleitung in der Schule anmeldete. Bei der Anmeldung sagte man ihm, dass seine Tochter aufgrund ihrer Testergebnisse gleich in die Hochbegatenschule soll.

Heute war ihr erster Schultag in der St. Marys Schule für Hochbegabte. Sie freute sich schon auf die Schule. Leider konnte ihre Freundin Sabrina nicht auch hier eingeschult werden. Sie musste durch den Beruf ihres Vaters den ganzen Tag bleiben. Sie hoffte, dass es ausreichend Möglichkeiten gab, Sport zu treiben. 

Ehe sie in ihre Klasse kam, musste sie einen Bogen ausfüllen, wobei Gibbs seiner Tochter half. Unter anderem musste sie ihre speziellen Interessen angeben. Und auch schon besondere Kenntnisse, die dazu dienten, sie einzugliedern.

"Das ist ja alles recht unterschiedlich, Jaqueline." Ms Warrens, die Supervisorin der Schule hatte sich den Bogen durchgelesen.

"Du baust Modellboote, kletterst, spielst Handball, hast Reptilien als Haustiere und versuchst dich im Garten deines Vaters als Gärtnerin. Ist das so richtig?" Fragte sie.

Jacky nickte strahlend. "So schlecht ist es nicht. Sonst würde Daddy es nicht zulassen."

"Was sagt deine Mutter dazu?" fragte Ms Warrens weiter.

Ein Schatten fiel auf das sonnige Gesicht des Kindes. Sie war immer noch nicht über den Tod von Kate hinweg.

"Kate vor knapp einem Jahr ermordet worden. Und daher wohnt Jacky bei mir. Es fällt ihr immer noch schwer darüber zu sprechen. Bitte nehmen Sie Rücksicht darauf." Gibbs sprach für seine kleine Tochter.

"Das wusste ich nicht. Also, gut, Jaqueline. Ich bringe dich jetzt in deine Klasse." Miss Warrens stand auf und Jacky und Gibbs folgten ihr.

Nachdem Jacky in ihrer Klasse war, fuhr Gibbs zum NCIS Hauptquartier. Er musste sofort zu Direktor Morrow. Als er das Büro betrat, war sein Vorgesetzter sehr schlechter Laune.

"Wo waren Sie so lange?" fragte er.

"Sie wissen doch, dass ich heute meine Tochter eingeschult habe. Das dauert etwas länger, da sie nicht in eine normale Schule geht, sondern in die Hochbegabtenschule", erklärte er.

"Wie Hochbegabtenschule?" Direktor Morrows war erstaunt.

"Jacky hat auch Kates Verstand geerbt und nicht nur meinen. Sie ist extrem intelligent und die Schulbehörde meinte, dass eine normale Schule keinen Sinn hat", erklärte Gibbs seinem Chef.

"Ich habe mich auch nach einem Jahr noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Sie alleinerziehender Vater sind. Die Fälle sind momentan extrem wichtig. Mir hängt das Pentagon im Nacken, falls Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Gibbs verstand nur zu gut.

Im Büro informierten seine Mitarbeiter ihn über den Stand der Dinge.

Ein Fall war fast gelöst. Es ging um einen ermordeten Vier-Sterne-Admiral, der nebenbei unsaubere Waffengeschäfte getätigt hat und von den "Geschäftspartnern" ermordet worden war.

Die NCIS Agenten verfolgten eine heiße Spur, die in die Kreise des Internationalen Terrorismus führten und nahmen in Washington eine Verhaftung vor.

Es handelte sich um eine Frau namens Elena Greiss. Sie erhofften sich von ihr wichtige Informationen. Gibbs führte das Verhör und McGee, Tony und Riva Oppenheim, die seit Kates Austritt aus dem NCIS da war, sahen durch die Scheibe zu.

"Wer ist ihr Auftraggeber?" fragte Gibbs die Frau, die einen verängstigten Eindruck machte.

"Was bieten Sie mir an, wenn ich den Namen nenne. Er wird mich töten lassen, wenn ich ihn verrate?" fragte sie leise.

"Ich denke, dass sich da etwas mache lässt. Allerdings nur, wenn Sie jetzt kooperieren." Gibbs hoffte, dass er Rückendeckung bekommen würde.

Ellen schaute ihn an: "Er heißt Ari Haswari. Ich glaube, Sie kennen ihn."

"Ari!" Gibbs war wie vom Donner gerührt. "Da wird sich auf jeden Fall etwas machen lassen."

Hinter der Schiebe klärte Tony Riva über Ari auf. Sie verstand.

Gibbs ließ Ellen Greiss in ihre Zelle zurückbringen. Er ahnte noch nicht, dass dieser Fall noch Auswirkungen haben würde.

Er informierte Direktor Morrows über den Fortschritt, der sich um den Schutz für Elena Greiss kümmerte.

Kurz vor Feierabend nahm Riva einen beunruhigenden Anruf entgegen.

"Gibbs kommst du mal bitte!" Sie rief durch den ganzen Raum.

"Was gibt es? Ich wollte gerade Jacky abholen."

"Es geht um deine Tochter."

Er ging ans Telefon. Er rechnete mit der Schulleitung. Was er hörte, lies ihn vor Schreck erstarren.

"Wir haben Ihre kleine Tochter. Wenn Sie sie wiederhaben wollen, warten Sie weitere Anweisungen von unserm Boss ab." Damit legte der Entführer auf."

Er rannte zu Abby ins Labor. "Abby, lege eine Fangschaltung. Jacky wurde entführt. Ich weiß nicht von wem. Ich muss sie unbedingt finden."

Abby war geschockt: "Wer soll etwas mit deiner Tochter anfangen können? Ich werde alles versuchen, was möglich ist. Hat sie irgendetwas bei sich, was man verfolgen kann?"

Gibbs war am Überlegen. "Mir fällt momentan nichts ein."

"Dann wird es schwierig."

Riva betrat das Labor. Sie merkte, dass die Beiden besorgt waren. "Ich habe ihr doch diese Brosche geschenkt. Sie enthält ein Mini-GPS-Empfänger. Ich habe hier die Frequenz.

Irgendwo außerhalb von Washington.

Jacky wachte aus der Betäubung auf und sah sich verwundert um. Sie war in einem Raum, der sehr spärlich eingerichtet war. Sie stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen war er verschlossen. Die Schmerzen in ihrer linken Schulter erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass sie von zwei Männern trotz heftiger Gegenwehr betäubt und in ein Auto geworfen wurde. Sie hatten ihr die Brosche abgerissen.

Jacky hörte laute Stimmen, die sich auf Englisch unterhielten.

Ein Mann mit fremdartigen Akzent fragte sauer: "Was soll ich mit einem Kind? Ich will Agent Gibbs unter Druck setzen."

Jacky erschrak, als sie den Namen ihres Vaters hörte.

"Die Kleine ist seine Tochter", erwiderte einer der Männer.

"Er hat ein Kind?" fragte die fremdländische Stimme erneut.

"Ja, ich habe gesehen, wie er sie heute in die Schule gebracht hat. Wir haben sie direkt vom Schulhof entführt. und auch den bewussten Anruf gemacht." Jetzt hörte sie die Stimme des anderen Mannes.

"Dann werde ich mal nach ihr sehen." Der Mann ging in das Zimmer, in dem das Kind war.

Als sich die Tür öffnete versteckte Jacky sich unter dem Bett. Sie hoffte, dass sie fliehen konnte. Sie sah einen Mann eintreten, der sich sehr von ihre Entführern unterschied.

Es handelte sich um einen großen, dunkelhäutigen und gutaussehenden Mann, der das Zimmer betrat. Er sah sich suchend um und zog Jacky einige Minuten später vorsichtig unter dem Bett hervor.

"Du bist also Agent Gibbs Tochter."

"Und wer sind Sie und warum halten Sie mich gefangen. Ich muss zurück zur Schule." fragte sie.

Er sah sich das kleine Mädchen etwas genauer an: "Du siehst Caithlin Todd verdammt ähnlich. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie deine Mutter ist."

Als er Kate erwähnte, fing Jacky an zu weinen. "Lassen Sie mich allein oder bringen Sie mich zur Schule zurück."

"Aber wer weint denn gleich bei der Erwähnung der Mutter. Oder ist deine Mutter Tot?" fragte er.

Jacky nickte. "Sagen Sie mir endlich Ihren Namen und lassen Sie mich gehen."

"Ich heiße Ari Haswari. Und momentan kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen. Erst muss ich etwas mit deinem Vater klären. und wie heißt du?"

"Jaqueline Megan Todd", erwiderte sie.

"Jaqueline ist aber ein schöner Name. Wenn du artig bist, darfst du dieses Zimmer verlassen und dich im Haus bewegen." Ari sah das Kind an und versuchte sie einzuschätzen. Er weiß wie Gibbs und Kate waren. Leider verriet nichts in Jackys Gesicht, was sie über sein Angebot dachte. Das Kind sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern sah traurig aus dem Fenster.

Ari bemerkte die Reaktion und ließ sie los. "Dann wirst du erst mal in diesem Zimmer bleiben."

Er verließ den Raum und schloss wieder ab. In einem Schreibtisch fand er Papier und Stifte. Er beschloss es Jaqueline zu geben, damit sie beschäftigt war und ruhig blieb. Zudem nahm er etwas zu Essen und eine Flasche Wasser mit. Er brauchte sie noch lebend und gesund.

Inzwischen hatte Riva Abby die Frequenz des Empfängers gegeben. Leider brachte es sie nicht weiter. Er lag in Jackys Schule. Also fuhren Gibbs und Riva in die Schule und sprachen mit den Schülern.

Eine Schülerin der 11. Klasse hatte ein Tuch aufgehoben. Da sie etwas von Kriminalistik verstand, hat sie es sofort in eine Plastiktüte getan.

"Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen weiter. Allerdings sind meine Fingerabdrücke darauf." Annika Larson gab Riva den Beutel.

"Geben Sie mir bitte Ihre Fingerabdrücke, Ms Larson." Gibbs hatte bereits ein Set zur Hand und Annika gab sie ihm freiwillig.

Ehe sie in ihre Klasse zurückging, sprach sie noch die Hoffnung aus, dass Gibbs seine Tochter bald wiederfände.

Alle in der Schule fanden es schlimm, dass eine neue Schülerin ohne Weiteres entführt werden konnte. Vor allem so ein kleines Mädchen.

Die Schulleitung beschloss die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch mal zu verbessern. Es sollten nur noch berechtigte Personen ohne Kontrolle auf das Schulgelände kommen können. Alle Anderen mussten sich ab sofort anmelden.

Leider ergab sich außer dem Tuch und einer wegen Beschreibung der Entführer nichts weiter.

Unterdessen hatten Tony und McGee in Gibbs Auftrag eine Suchmeldung mit einer genauen Beschreibung und eines Fotos von Jaqueline herausgegeben. Sie hofften, dass sich jemand melden würde, der sie gesehen hatte.

Als sie wieder im Labor waren, brachte Gibbs das Tuch und die Fingerabdrücke zu Abby ins Labor.

"Hoffentlich sind noch andere Fingerabdrücke darauf." Gibbs hatte große Angst um seine Tochter.

Als er wieder ins Büro kam, wartete bereits Direktor Morrows auf ihn.  
Die Beiden gingen in dessen Büro.

"Gibbs, was ist nur heute mit Ihnen los?" fragte der Direktor.

"Jaqueline ist entführt worden. Direkt vom Schulhof und keiner weiß, wo sie ist." Gibbs war mürrisch, weil die Ermittlungen zu langsam voran kamen.

Morrows wurde blass. "Zuerst müssen wir Ari finden. Vielleicht finden wir dann auch Ihre Tochter wieder. Es kann sein, dass sie nur abgehauen ist."

"Abgehauen? Jacky ist fünf Jahre alt. Ich habe drei gescheiterte Ehen hinter mir und bin vielleicht auch nicht der perfekte Vorzeige-Vater aber ich liebe meine kleine Tochter über alles und sie weiß das. Sie wäre nie von der Schule abgehauen. Sie ist doch so stolz, endlich ein Schulkind zu sein." Gibbs verlor die Fassung und stürmte aus dem Büro. Seinen Boss ließ er einfach so stehen.

Er ging zu Abby ins Labor. Sie hatte inzwischen einen Teilabdruck gefunden. Auch sie war sauer über das Verhalten des Direktors. "Deine kleine Maus haut doch nicht so einfach ab. Das wäre doch nicht Jacky. Sie macht zwar eine Menge Blödsinn, aber so etwas nicht", erklärte sie entschlossen.

"Da hast du Recht. Sie spielt mir wirklich gerne Streiche und ich kann ihr nicht mal böse sein. Sie fehlt mir jetzt schon. Heute hat sie Tabasco in meinen Kaffee getan. Ich hätte sie erschlagen könne, weil es mir den Hals weggeätzt hat. Es brannte noch zwei Stunden später."

Abby hatte unterdessen den Abdruck durch die Datenbank gejagt. Leider war es zu wenig Material für einen Treffer. "Tut mir leid, Gibbs. Das ist ein Hammer! Wie ist Jacky denn auf die Idee mit derTabasco-Soße gekommen?" Abby konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Sie selber mag am Liebsten Chili-Schoten pur oder als Pulver in ihren Kakao. und hat gedacht, dass ich das auch mag. Jetzt weiß sie allerdings, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Sie hat mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich weiß erst was es wert ist, seitdem sie bei mir ist. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut. Sie ist doch noch so klein und hat das Leben noch vor sich." Er hatte nach dem Satz eine sinnenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie alles tat, um ihm zu helfen. Er wusste, dass sie Jacky vom Herzen liebte.

"Das ist heftig. Chili ist schon heftig. Ich weiß, dass sie Obst und Gemüse liebt. Das ist ja auch gesund für sie. Wer kümmert sich denn jetzt um ihre Reptilien-Sammlung?" fragte sie.

"Das werde ich wohl machen müssen, obwohl ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, dass ich auch noch einem Jahr kaum Ahnung von Reptilien habe. Würdest du das übernehmen. Ich weiß, dass du Jacky damit glücklich machen würdest. Dafür würde sie dich noch mehr lieben."

"Ich mach das. Zu Tony und Riva hat sie nicht dieses innige Verhältnis. Mit McGee kommt sie auch sehr gut aus, weil er ihr etwas beibringen kann. Sie sucht sich ihre Freunde sehr sorgfältig aus. Eine grundgute Eigenschaft."

"Ich weiß. Ich will sie so bald wie möglich wiederhaben. Dann komm nach Feierabend mit und tu das. Das wäre wirklich eine große Hilfe."

Gibbs stand auf und verlies das Labor.

Abends erwartete Gibbs zu Hause eine Überraschung. Er stieg mit Abby aus seinem Wagen, als er seine Mutter auf die Stufen zu seinem Haus sitzen sah. Er stieg mit Abby aus und ging auf sie zu.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er nicht sehr erfreut.

"Nun, da du es nicht nötig hast mir von meinem Enkelkind zu erzählen.."

"Miranda, sie hat es dir erzählt?" unterbrach er Laurie Gibbs, seine Mutter.

"Ja, sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie Schwierigkeiten mit deiner Tochter hat. Laut ihrer Aussage soll sie frech, ungezogen und schlecht erzogen sein", fuhr die alte Frau fort.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ok, Jacky macht Blödsinn. Aber das ist normal für eine Fünfjährige. Außerdem ist sie klug, verantwortungsbewusst und sehr lieb. Außerdem hat sie vor knapp einem Jahr ihre Mutter verloren." Abby mischte sich ein. Sie musste ihren kleinen Schützling einfach verteidigen.

"Abby hat Recht. Jacky ist ein tolles kleines Mädchen. Sie ist sehr gutherzig. Inzwischen habe ich mich sogar an ihre Reptilien gewöhnt. Außerdem baut sie die tollsten Modellboote, die man sich vorstellen kann." Gibbs sah plötzlich den Brief in der Hand seiner Mutter.

Er nahm ihn aus ihrer Hand und öffnete ihn:

_Ich habe Jaqueline und werde sie töten, weil es Ihnen wehtut. Wenn Sie nach ihr suchen, wird sie schneller sterben. Sie können Ihre Tochter nicht retten._

Gruß Ari

Gibbs erbleichte. Er war ratlos. Wie sollte er seinen kleinen Liebling wiederbekommen? Abby war neben ihn getreten und hatte den Brief gelesen, da Gibbs ihr ihn hinhielt.

"Wir werden sie finden, ehe er ihr etwas antut. Ich werde die Tiere füttern und dann sofort ins Labor zurückkehren. Vielleicht ist ja das Massenspektrometer inzwischen repariert. Dort werde ich Tony, McGee und Riva anrufen, damit sie mir helfen. Du bleibst mit deiner Mutter hier und passt auf sie auf."

Abby nahm ihr Handy und rief die anderen an und erzählte von dem Brief. "Danke Leute. Also in einer halben Stunde im Labor."

"Danke, dafür bin ich allen was schuldig. Hoffentlich wird Jacky gefunden." Gibbs war den Tränen nahe.

Laura verstand das alles nicht. Während Abby die Tiere fütterte, klärte Gibbs seine Mutter auf. Er zeigte ihr auch ein kürzlich aufgenommenes Bild von Jaqueline. Außerdem zeigte er ihr ein Foto von Kate.

"Du hast in drei Ehen keine Kinder bekommen. Nach einer einmaligen Geschichte hast du ein uneheliches. Sie ist überraschend hübsch. Ihre Mutter ist eine Schönheit." Laura legte das Bild von Kate auf den Tisch und nahm das Bild ihrer Enkelin wieder in die Hand und betrachtete es lange.

"Sie wirkt aus dem Foto schon sehr lebhaft."

"Jacky hatte heute ihren ersten Schultag in der Hochbegabtenschule. Sie ist so stolz endlich ein Schulkind zu sein. Sie ist extrem lebhaft. Sie spielt Handball, klettert und treibt auch sonst viel Sport. Vielleicht kann ihr das sogar helfen. Ich kenne meine Kleine. Sie wird bestimmt versuchen abzuhauen."

"Meinst du? Eine Fünfjährige kann nicht so pfiffig sein."

"Du kennst mein Töchterchen nicht. Sie hat nicht nur meinen Grips geerbt, sondern auch den von ihre Mutter. Kate war hoch begabt und Jacky ist es auch."

Laura lächelte spöttisch: "Das glaube ich nicht. Sie mag zwar in eine Hochbegabtenschule gehen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie Fluchtpläne entwickelt."

'_Deshalb habe ich Jackys Existenz für mich behalten. Meine Mutter ist immer noch die Alte. Sie verspottet meinen kleinen Sonnenschein_', dachte Gibbs.

"Dann lass dich mal überraschen."

Laurie sah ihren Sohn mit kalten Augen an: Ich werde sie nicht als Enkelkind akzeptieren. Du weißt, wie meine Meinung über uneheliche Kinder sind. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir ausgerechnet mein Sohn so eine Schande zufügt."

"Wie bitte? Du bist gekommen, um mir das zu sagen? Jetzt, wo meine Tochter verschwunden ist?" Gibbs wurde richtig laut. er konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich Jacky liebe. Sie ist das Beste, was mir in meinem bisherigem Leben passiert ist. Ich weiß erst jetzt, wie schön es ist, Vater zu sein."

Abby hatte sich stillschweigend verzogen und ist wieder ins Labor gefahren. Gibbs hatte ihr die Autoschlüssel gelassen.

Ari glaubte, dass Jacky nach dem Abendessen sofort schlief. Er ahnte nicht, dass sie sich schlafend gestellt hatte. Sie hoffte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, aus der Hütte zu fliehen.

"Morgen wird die Kleine sterben. Ich denke, dass Gibbs Leute inzwischen an dem Fall dran sind."

"Meinst du? Diese Leute sind verdammt gut."

"Keine Angst. Morgen Abend Lege ich ihm die Leiche seiner Tochter vor die Tür. Ich muss nur das Risiko eingehen, dass er mich dafür töten wird."

Jacky erstarrte in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte das Gespräch mit angehört. Sie tat aber so als würde sie weiterschlafen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

"Schade um das kleine Ding. Warum musst du ausgerechnet Agent Gibbs Tochter sein. Sonst könntest du weiterleben." Ari betrachtete Jaqueline noch mal und verließ dann kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer.

Es war irgendwann in der Nacht, als sie ein leises Geräusch hörte. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf.

"Wer ist da?" fragte sie leise.

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen sah sie eine Gestalt, die ihr zeigte, dass sie ihr folgen sollte...

Jacky setzte sich im Bett auf und konnte die Gestalt nun genauer erkennen: "Mommy, bist du das?" fragte sie leise.

Die Gestalt bedeutete ihr energischer ihr zu folgen und vor allem leise zu sein. Das Kind stand auf, zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an und folgte der Gestalt. Leise verließen beide die Hütte durch das Fenster in Jackys Zimmer. Die Gestalt führte das Kind weiter in den Wald. Sie liefen etwa eine halbe Stunde durch den Wald, als sie eine Weggabelung ereichten. Hier ließ die Gestalt das Kind mit der Weisung zurück, dass sie jetzt alleine klarkommen muss. Sie nahm ihre Tochter noch mal in die Arme und küsste sie noch zum Abschied. Dann löste sie sich auf und Jaqueline war alleine.

Kurze Zeit danach spürte Ducky, der die Nacht in der Pathologie verbrachte und die Leichen des Falls noch mal untersuche, um irgendeine Hinweis auf Jacky zu finden eine eisigen Lufthauch. Auch er sah die Gestalt: "Caithlin, ich dachte du bist seit einem Jahr tot?"

"Folge mir Ducky." Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in das Büro und sie zeigte ihm auf der Karte das Waldstück in dem sie Jacky zurücklassen musste.

"Bitte hole mein Tochter. Ari wird sie töten, wenn er sie ehr findet als du. Ich kann dich nur noch in das Waldstück bringen. Bei Sonnenaufgang verschwinde ich wieder. Bitte rette mein Kind. Ich weiß, dass du sie lieb hast."

Ducky ging mit ihr zu seinem Auto. Sie fuhren im Auto bis zum Waldrand. Dort bedeutete sie ihm das Auto stehen zulassen und zu Fuß weiterzugehen. In dem Moment ging die Sonne auf und ihr Geist löste sich auf.

"Ich werde deine Jacky finden und heil zu Jethro zurückbringen." Er rief es ihr noch hinterher. Sie nickte ihm noch mal zu, ehe sie vollständig verschwand.

Jacky lief weiter nachdem ihre Mutter sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass sie bald aus dem Wald herausfand. Ihre große Angst trieb sie vorwärts, obwohl ihre Beine schon mächtig wehtaten. Sie wollte Ari nicht in die Hände fallen, denn sie wusste, was das für sie bedeutete. Sie ahnte nicht, dass Ducky zur gleichen Zeit nach ihr suchte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen ging auch noch die Sonne auf. Sie wusste, dass Ari ihre Flucht bald bemerken würde. Jetzt würde es eng werden.

Ari hatte inzwischen nach Jacky gesehen und ihr Bett leer vorgefunden. Er sah, dass das Fenster Offenstand. _'So ein raffiniertes Biest! _dachte er bei sich. Er weckte seine Männer. "Findet die Kleine wieder. So weit kann sie nicht gekommen sein. Ich werde mitsuchen. Wenn ihr sie habt, sagt Bescheid."

Schlaftrunken fragte einer der Männer was denn eigentlich passiert sei.

"Das kleine Biest ist abgehauen. Sie ist durch das Fenster geklettert." Ari war stinksauer.

Die Männer bewaffneten sich und zogen los. 

Unterdessen suchte Ducky in dem Wald nach Jaqueline. Er hoffte, dass er schnell genug war, um das Kind zu retten. Er konnte nicht nach ihr rufen, da er sonst ihre Verfolger auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hätte. Er ging in die Richtung, die Kate ihm gezeigt hatte und hoffte darauf, dass Jacky ihm über den Weg lief.

Jaqueline lief unterdessen weiter. Sie lief ohne es zu ahnen genau auf Ducky zu. Sie lehnte sich wenige Minuten an einen Baum, um Luft zu holen. Sie war zu Tode erschöpft.

Unterdessen fielen Tony und McGee die Karte auf, auf der ein Waldstück umkreist war. Zudem war Duckys Auto verschwunden. Sie sagten es Abby. 

"Es kann sein, dass er irgendwie einen Hinweis gefunden hat, wo Jacky ist und nach ihr sucht", kombinierte sie.

"Sollten wir ihm nicht helfen?" fragten die Jungs.

"Dazu ist es zu spät. Wir können Ducky nur noch Glück wünschen. Denn Ari wird inzwischen auch bemerkt haben, dass Jacky weg ist und ebenfalls nach ihr suchen.

Tony holte Riva dazu. "Ich habe ein andere Idee. Ducky soll Jacky suchen und wir schnappen und Ari und seine Männer. Abby, kannst du Duckys Handy orten? Wir fahren sofort los."

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Beeilt euch. Ich gebe euch die Daten in euer Navi. Wir haben ein Versprechen einzulösen." Abby lief in ihr Labor.

McGee, Tony und Riva schnappten sich ihre Waffen und fuhren zu dem Waldstück. Sie parkten neben Duckys Auto und gingen mit einem Handnavigationssystem weiter. Sie hofften, dass sie noch rechtzeitig kamen.

Jacky hörte leise Stimmen. Sie stolperte weiter. Richtig laufen konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie war schon über so viele Wurzel gefallen, dass sie inzwischen ganz dreckig und zerbeult aussah. Sie hoffte, dass sie bald einen Ausweg aus dem Wald fand. Dann zeriss ein Schuss die Stille. Jacky erschrak fast zu Tode. Sie rannte weiter und lief Ducky direkt in die Arme. Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn.

Er sah nur das kleine Mädchen, dass auf ihn zugestolpert kam. Er fing sie auf. Als er ihre Gegenwehr spürte, flüsterte er: "Ist gut, Jacky. Ich bin es, Ducky. Deine Mutter brachte mich hierher." Sie hörte auf zu kämpfen und weinte leise vor sich hin. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und wollte zu seinem Auto laufen, als Ari und seine Leute um ihn herum  
standen.

"Da ist ja die kleine Ausreißerin. Und auch noch der Doc. Wenn sich das nicht gut anhört. Für den Fluchtversuch wirst du teuer bezahlen, Jaqueline." Ari war stinksauer. Er ließ sich nur ungern von einer Fünfjährigen ärgern.

Er richtete seine Waffe genau auf das Kind. Er wusste, dass er so zielen konnte, dass dem alten Mann nichts geschah.

Inzwischen rannten die anderen drei Agents durch den Wald. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass sich das Signal nicht weiterbewegte. Sie hatten auch den Schuss gehört.

"Hoffentlich lebt Jaqueline noch", rief Riva.

Sie sah auch als Erste die drei Männer um Ducky und das Kind herumstehen. Alle sahen die auf das Kind gerichtete Waffe.

"So Jungs, jetzt muss ein verflixt guter Plan her, sonst ist die Maus tot", flüsterte Riva.

Tim und Tony lenkten die beiden Begleiter von Ari ab, sodass Riva sich um Ari kümmern konnte. Sie verhafteten die Männer. Als Ari mitbekam was lief, wurde er sauer. In dem Moment, in dem er abdrückte, schmiss ihn Riva zu Boden und legte ihm ebenfalls Handschellen an.

Als sich das Chaos gelichtet hatte, sahen sie nach Ducky und Jacky.

"Mir geht es gut. Jacky muss sofort ins Krankenhaus. Sie hat eine Kugel abbekommen." Ducky hatte sich über das Kind gebeugt und versuchte mit seiner Jacke ihre Blutung zu stillen.

Riva setzte eine Notruf ab. "Meist du, ob wir Jacky bis zum Auto bekommen? Dort habe ich Sanitäter hinbestellt."

"Wir müssen uns aber beeilen. Nimm du sie."

Riva und Ducky brachten sie zum Auto. Inzwischen hatten Tony und McGee die drei Verbrecher der Polizei, mit der Weisung sie ins NCIS Hauptquartier zu bringen, übergeben. Währenddessen kümmerten sich die Polizisten um Jaqueline, die trotz Ducky Hilfe eine Menge Blut verloren hatte. "

Hat das Kind Angehörige? Wenn ja, dann sollen sie ins St. Johns Kinderkrankenhaus kommen." Danach fuhr der Rettungswagen ab.

Gibbs war gerade an seinem Boot am werkeln, als sein Handy klingelte.

"Ja, Gibbs!" Seine schlechte Laune war nicht zu überhören.

"Jethro, ich bin's Ducky. Jaqueline wurde vor einigen Minuten ins St. Johns-Kinderkrankenhaus gebracht. Du sollst dich dort melden. Alles Weitere später. Deine Tochter braucht dich jetzt."

"Danke Duck. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

Er zog sich sein Sakko über und sprintete an seiner verdutzen Mutter vorbei zur Tür. 

"Wo willst du hin, Jethro?" fragte sie.

"Zu Jacky ins Krankenhaus. Ich wurde eben angerufen. Meine Leute haben sie gefunden. Allerdings ist sie verletzt." Mit den Worten lief er zum Auto. Mit seinem Fahrstil hatte er das Krankenhaus schnell erreicht. An der Anmeldung fragte ernach seiner Tochter und bekam die Mitteilung, dass sie gerade im OP sei.

Er holte sich erst mal einen Kaffee und setzte sich dann in den Warteraum. Nach circa einer Stunde traf der Rest des Teams ein. Jetzt erfuhr er von Ducky, wie seiner Tochter die Flucht gelungen war. Ihm wurde auch gesagt, dass Ari in Haft ist. Er konnte seinen Leuten nicht genug danken.

"Mr Gibbs, der Arzt möchte sie sprechen." Eine Schwester trat auf die Gruppe zu.

Gibbs stand auf und bedeutete Ducky mitzukommen. Dann folgten sie der Schwester.

Nachwenigen Metern ließ die Schwestern die Herren in ein Büro eintreten.

"Guten Tag, Mr Gibbs, ich bin Dr. Larson. Ich habe Ihre Tochter operiert. Wer ist der andere Mann?" Er bat trotzdem Platz zu nehmen.

"Das ist Dr. Mallard, ein Freund der Familie. Jaqueline hat ihn als Letztes gesehen, ehe sie bewusstlos wurde", erwiderte Gibbs.

"Ihre Tochter liegt noch im Aufwachraum. Wir habe ihr die Kugel aus der Wirbelsäule geholt. Was es genau für Auswirkungen hat, können wir erst später sagen. Es kann sein, dass Ihre Tochter für immer gelähmt bleibt. Es kann aber auch sein, dass sie wieder laufen lernt. Das muss die Zeit zeigen."

Gibbs und Ducky waren bleich geworden. "Wie sind die Aussichten, dass Jacky wieder laufen lernen kann?" fragte er.

"Das können wir erst in einigen Monaten sagen. Es kommt auch auf die Willenskraft Ihrer Tochter und das Umfeld an", erklärte Dr. Larson.

"Caithlin Todd, Jackys Mutter ist tot. Dr. Mallard und vor allem Abby Sciuto stehen ihr außer mir besonders nahe. Dann sind dann noch der Rest des Teams und ihre Freundin Sabrina. Ich würde alles für meine Tochter tun."

Der Arzt hatte sich Notizen gemacht.

"Was machen Sie beruflich?"

"Ich arbeite für den NCIS. Ich werde kürzer treten, um mehr Zeit für mein Kind zu haben."

"Das ist sehr wichtig. Sie sollten eine Besucherliste anlegen." Dr. Larson reichte ihm Zettel und Stift.

Gibbs schrieb folgende Namen auf:

Dr. Donald Mallart  
Abigail Sciuto  
Timothy McGee  
Anthony Di Nozzo  
Riva Oppenheim  
Sabrina Goldberg und ihre Eltern

"Die oberen Namen sind die Leute aus dem Warteraum?" fragte er.

"Ja, sie arbeiten mit mir zusammen und Jacky mag sie. Besonders wichtig sind Dr. Mallard, Ms Sciuto, Familie Goldberg und ich."

"Bei Ihnen erwarte ich, dass Sie sich um Ihre Tochter kümmern. Es dauert noch etwas, bis die Kleine aufwacht. Am Besten holen Sie Sachen für sie. Dr. Mallard kann solange bei ihr bleiben." Dr. Larson schrieb auf, was erst mal wichtig war. Dann entließ er die Männer. Ducky wurde dann gleich in Jaquelines Zimmer gebracht, während Gibbs zu den Anderen ging.

"Ducky wird euch nachher alles erklären. Ich muss erst mal Sachen packen. Jedenfalls wird sie es überleben." Alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

"Ich werde mit Direktor Morrows sprechen, damit du erst mal Zeit bekommst, um dich um Jacky zu kümmern", versprach Riva.

Die fünf verließen die Klinik. Riva, Tony, McGee und Abby fuhren zum NCIS und Gibbs nach Hause, um Sachen für seine Tochter zu holen.

Laura stand am Fenster, als ihr Sohn wieder nach Hause kam. Er ging ohne sie zu beachten sofort in Jaquelines Zimmer und fing an Sachen zu packen. Sie folgte ihm und sprach ihn an: "Was ist los, Jethro?"

"Jacky wird wahrscheinlich gelähmt sein. Die Ärzte hieb ihr die Kugel aus der Wirbelsäule geholt. Ich bringe ihr einige Sachen ins Krankenhaus, die sie braucht."

Laura packte die schon zurechtgelegten Sachen in die bereitliegende Reisetasche. Jethro sah sie erstaunt an, als er das mitbekam.

"Ich sollte mich auch um mein Enkelkind kümmern. Ich habe ja nur dieses Eine. Was braucht sie noch?"

Jethro nahm die Stoffschildkröte vom Bett und gab sie ihr. "Das ist ihr Lieblingskuscheltier." Dann nahm er noch einige Bücher, von denen er wusste, dass seine Kleine sie gerade las und gab sie seiner Mutter.

Diese stolperte mit dem Stoß Bücher über Belladonna, die sich mitten in den Weg gelegt hatte. Gibbs konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hob die Schildkröte auf.

"Da hat eben noch nichts gelegen. Und wer ist diese Schildkröte?"

"Das ist Jackys Belladonna. Und sie hat noch einen Leguan und eine Schlange."

"Das ist ja der reinste Zoo. Deswegen war die junge Frau gestern dabei."

"Ja, Abby kümmert sich um die Tiere. Aber jetzt muss ich los. Wenn du mitkommen willst, mach dich fertig."

Fünf Minuten später fuhren beide zusammen zurück ins Krankenhaus.

Ducky stand auf, als er Gibbs und seine Mutter eintreten sah. "Sie war schon kurz wach." Dann begrüßte er Laura Gibbs.

Jethro holte die Schildkröte aus der Tasche und als er sah, dass seine Tochter die Augen öffnete, legte er das Tier auf ihren Bauch und hüpfte bis zu ihrem Gesicht und kitzelte ihre Nase.

Sie lachte: "Das kitzelt, Daddy." Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Kuscheltier und drückte es an sich.

Gibbs küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut. Ich spüre meine Beine nicht."

"Das wird schon wieder. Du wurdest operiert. Du hattest eine Kugel in der Wirbelsäule." Gibbs hoffte, dass Jacky ihm das abnahm.

Laura hatte die Szene beobachtet. Sie hatte jetzt begriffen, wie sehr ihr Sohn sein Kind liebte und das die Kleine die Gefühle erwiderte. Sie trat an das Bett heran.

Jacky reagierte auf die Person: "Wer bist du?" Sie schaute Laura mit ihren großen blauen Augen fragend an.

Ihr gestern Abend noch so starker Groll legte sich, als sie in die Augen ihrer Enkelin sah, die ihn mit den Augen ihres Sohnes ansah. "Ich bin Laura, deine Großmutter."

Sie legte die Schildkröte zur Seite und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Laura umarmte das kleine Mädchen und drückte sie an sich.

Ducky fuhr zum NCIS-Gebäude zurück und unterrichtete das Team von Jaquelines Gesundheitszustand. Alle waren geschockt. Riva ging sofort zu Direktor Morrows und unterrichtete ihn von dem Gesundheitszustand des Kindes. Er rief sofort Gibbs an und gab ihm Urlaub, damit er sich um seine Tochter kümmern konnte.

Gibbs war erfreut, als ihm Morrows das persönlich mitteilte. Inzwischen hatte der Arzt Jacky beigebracht, was mit ihr los war.

"Ich will wiederlaufen. Ich klettere doch so gerne auf Bäume. Sonst kann doch niemand meinen Leguan vom Baum holen." Sie war fest entschlossen wieder laufen zu lernen. Ob es ihr gelingt, wird die Zeit zeigen.

ENDE


End file.
